Alice Human Sacrifice
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: Vocaloid songfic. A tiny dream was luring them in, until they were corrupt. For JoPo08


**For a long time, I've wanted to write a story for Fullmetal Alchemist, but I've never been able to find the right plot. Until I heard a song. Alice Human Sacrifice by Volcaloid. It was really awesome, so I decided to merge the two together to create this story. Hope you like.**

**Well, this fic is dedicated to the person that got me into Vocaloid. Jo-chan! (JoPo08)**

-

_Once upon a time, there lived a lovely dream. It's creator was unknown, so it little dream thought,** "I don't want to vanish so simply. Is there a way to make the people notice me?" **__The little dream thought and thought... and came up with an idea so grand. __**"I could get people to stray into me, make a world with their own hands."**_

_-_

_The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand_

First Alice was very brave, holding a gun in her hand

_She skipped off into the woods and off to Wonderland_

She entered Wonderland without fear

_Cutting anyone and anything that blocked her path_

Shooting down and killing anyone her in way

_Up until the Earth was soaked with red to show her wrath_

Staining the Earth red, showing her hatred

_Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees_

When Alice went and became locked into the forest

_A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees_

She was known as a criminal, making her beg for freedom

_Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood_

Besides the red blood wake she left

_No one knew she existed and she was gone for good_

Not one person knew of her presence and she disappeared forever

_-_

_The second Alice was a sweet and a humble man_

Second Alice was kind and strong man

_He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland_

He would create a light for his kingdom

_The many tones he sang they twisted and they swirled_

But the light he created was twisted and dark

_And thus he created an equally mad world_

He created a corrupted world

_Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose_

This Alice was a man of fire

_Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes_

He was shot down by a man that could not withstand his flame

_And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red_

The flames were extinguished

_Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead_

The kind and strong Alice was now dead.

_-_

_The third Alice was a child blessed with a fine form_

Third Alice was a beautiful girl

_She had vowed to take off and take Wonderland by storm_

She wanted to rule the land

_She seduced the various town folk to do her work_

She used her splendor to seduce the citizens

_And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smirk_

She became the ruler of the country

_Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Country_

And was dubbed 'Holy Mother'

_When possessed by a strange dream the people went to flee_

The Alice became corrupt and evil

_For they were frightened by such an ugly looking corpse_

It scared the citizens away

_Once the gorgeous ruler now a body lost and warped_

The nice, young ruler was forever repulsive

_-_

_Meanwhile, two children followed the red path_

Two young boys were walking through a blood red path

_Stopped next to a dead rose for some tea and a nap_

The stopped for a snack and some rest

_Then there was an invite to the strange castle_

They was an invitation to the Central City

_It was a little card of hearts_

In it was a pocket watch

_The fourth Alice were two kids who looked alike from birth_

The last Alice were two brothers with strong alchemic knowledge

_Curious, they searched for this Wonderland on Earth_

The invitation piqued their interest and went to find the land

_Passing through the various doors to find it, although_

They went through gateways to find it

_They had already arrived not too long ago_

They arrived eventually

_Stubborn big sister and her wiser younger brother,_

The loud, bold elder, and the quiet, gentle younger

_They were the closest to being the "Alice of Wonderland"_

They were the best Alice

_So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream_

However, they can never escape

_They had founded Wonderland afterall, so it seems_

And there will be no happily ever after

-

**Confusing, I know. If you have any questions, feel free to answer.**

**Alices:  
Red(Spade) - Riza Hawkeye  
Blue(Diamond) - Roy Mustang  
Green(Clubs) - Rose  
Yellow(Hearts) - Ed and Al**


End file.
